Broken Girl
by Marissalyn
Summary: Elena now a newborn vampire has been left completely alone. She lost everything and everyone, except for one raven haired man. They were both destined to be stuck together for eternity the moment they broke all rules that a bestfriend and boyfriend could. Will Elena let him in, after all that he has done to her though? Slight Daroline, but of course Delena
1. The Truth Comes Out

Elena heard a gasp as she ran down the hall, in hopes to find Caroline in one piece. She rounded the corner as the gasp turned into a blood curdling scream. She came face to face with him, He- who-shall-not-be-named. No not Voldemort all though he could be at the rate of his carelessness. "What are you doing here?" she hissed in a hushed tone. He stared daggers back at her, "To save my girlfriend." He replied in an icy tone. "Well, I hope we're not here for the same girl, she'd have to be pretty damn stupid to be dating you." "Oh how sweet, good to know you're happy for us, or at least her anyways." He snarled. "How could I when I know exactly the type of person you are?! You're not good for her Damon. Whatever it is you want from her, you can get from a dozen other girls in this town alone."

"What if I were to tell you that I love her?" he asked, looking at her skeptically. "I'd call you a liar." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why's that?" "Because you're incapable of love, trust me I've been there with you." He sighed, "It would be a lot easier if you would just let that ship sink Elena. We weren't right for each other, simple as that." Her blood began to boil when another ear splitting scream wrung out through the air. They both stood stock still, the hairs on the back of their necks standing up. "I'll go get her, you stay here." He ordered as he began to walk away. Elena raised a brow, "You're honestly telling me not to do anything, as if I were still human? She needs me just as much as she needs you, maybe even more and I'm not about to let you take that away from me."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sighed before continuing down the hallway in lightning speed. Elena was right on his tail when they came to an abrupt halt in front of the Boiler room's door. "Ladies first." He said jokingly. "Yeah right, if it's a trap you should go first, after all aren't the men supposed to protect the women?" she asked, challenging him. "Fine, suit yourself." He started down the stairs as Elena said, as an afterthought, "But I don't own any suits." "Very funny, I'm rolling on the ground right now." Damon said sarcastically as he continued, "Are you coming or what?" "I'm coming, I'm coming." "Oh I do remember those days." He replied as he received a kick in the head followed with a growl. "Feisty, I like it!" he spoke as Elena jumped the gaping ledge as she dropped to the cement floor. "It's gross down here." He reasoned as he looked at the floor and then the dirt and cobwebbed stained walls. "You are such a girl; _I'll_ go save your girlfriend if you don't want to dirty your boots."

Elena stepped away from him as she begun to follow the dimly lit hallway. "John Varvatos, Caroline would've known." He mumbled as he followed her. She rolled her eyes, as she heard a shuffling and a stifled cry. Elena put her hand out stopping Damon from moving any further. "What?" he asked, exasperated. "You hear that?" she asked, squinting to try to see further down the hall. Damon listened, "So what, are we supposed to just turn back now?" "It's a trap." She suggested as she questioned her next move. Damon sighed, moving her hand gruffly as he ignored her plea to watch his back as he soon wasn't able to be seen by Elena as she stood in place. She shook her head, knowing she would regret this, but Caroline was her friend and she wasn't about to let her down when her stupid ass boyfriend got lured into their trap. She wasn't exactly sure who took Caroline but she was more than sure that it had everything to do with Klaus. She placed her fingers on the cinderblock walls as she skimmed them lightly over the dusty surface. She rubbed her hands on her pants as she continued into the death trap she was sure to come to at some point.

She began to pick up the pace as shallow breaths were more audible to her hearing. She was no longer in the basement of the high school but in the tunnels under the town. She could make out previous foot prints in the dry dirt as she took cautious steps towards her destination. There was another scream and then a slap that echoed off the cheek as Elena heard a male voice, "What did I tell you? Shut the fuck up or your boyfriend dies." Kol, how surprising. Elena came to the end of dirt and back to a concrete floor splattered with blood. In front of her was an open door and beyond that a concrete wall, blocking the view of the room. She bit her lip as she sighed; there was no getting out of this now. She slipped into the room and the first thing she saw was Kol standing over a fallen Caroline, her blonde hair stained red with blood. Her clothes were ripped and scuffed as she cowered in pain from the blow that was just bestowed upon her.

Elena's eyes then flicked to a limp form hanging by daggers, one in the center of each hand and thigh. His head was bowed as she noticed a sullen rise and fall from his chest. His clothes were rumpled and his hair had fallen in front of his face. Elena gasped, it was Damon. Kol and Caroline both looked up at the sudden sound as Caroline screamed, "Elena, leave! Get out of here!" Kol smirked as he sidled over to her, "Why Miss Gilbert, what brings you here on this fine day?" "Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye. He grinned, "Getting payback, Damon snapped my neck so I'm just repaying the favor, only this time I'm going to kill him." His voice was ice, bitter and cocky. "What about Caroline, why are you doing this to her? She has done nothing to you." "Why that's just it, she didn't but I need bait and what better bait than his girlfriend? Of course you kept him busy didn't you? On the plus side, I can get back on my brother's side if I hand over the girl he has fallen stupidly head over heels for." Elena growled, "Let her go." "Why so you can have him all to yourself? I don't think so, although if you want to have a cat fight, by all means go right ahead, nothing turns me on more than two beautiful women showing strength and rage on each other."

Elena scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew what she was capable of, she could hold him back for a few seconds before he got the upper hand but Caroline was in no way able to use her strength to flee at that moment. "Elena, what is he talking about?" Caroline asked as Kol chuckled, "Wait, she doesn't know? Oh this'll be good." "Elena?" Caroline had struggled to her feet, wobbly on her knees. Elena sighed, looking to her feet not able to look at her best friend just then. "Tell me, what are you hiding from me?" "Damon and I-"her voice caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes, "We, we were involved." Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean by involved?" "Sexually." "Oh, so you two were a thing before he and I got together then, is that what you're saying?" Elena clenched her fists at her sides, she knew once she said this there would be no going back and she would lose Caroline forever, "Not exactly." "Just spit it out Elena, you're making it even harder on yourself." Kol mused as he stood there watching them. Elena took a shaky breath as she spoke, taking the dagger and stabbing it clear through her friend's back, "We were sexually involved while you guys were together." All color drained from Caroline's face as her eyes turned black, "Are you kidding? You've got to be kidding 'cause if you're not, I'm going to fucking kick your ass." She bit out as Elena looked to the blonde's face, "This is one thing I'd never lie to you about." Caroline gritted her teeth as she inched closer to the brunette. "You can kick my ass all you want but I think that's not the most important thing right now." Elena spoke quietly as she looked back to Damon's still unmoving body.

Caroline cackled, "Oh you would just love that wouldn't you? So you can fuck him whenever you want right?" "Care" "Don't you dare. Don't you _fucking _dare!" tears spilled down her cheeks as she clenched her hands into fists before turning to Kol, she raced towards him as he threw her back into the wall as Elena flashed before him and grabbing him by the throat, her anger coming out to play. Kol chuckled as Elena lifted him off of his feet, "You can't kill me, you don't have the dagger to kill me." Elena smirked, thank god for her instincts as she reached into her jacket and retrieving it to show him. Kol's smirk left his face as he struggled against her hold, "You don't have the guts." He choked out as she then smirked, "But don't I? Caroline was the last thing I had that mattered to me. Stefan skipped town, Jeremy's dead. This is the only satisfactory thing I can think of right now." Kol growled as he swung his feet, kicking her in the ribs, making her lose her footing. Elena stumbled backwards as they crashed to the ground with Kol on top. He pushed the dagger towards her chest, bending her wrist backwards in an uncomfortable position. "I wish we could have been on better terms in this suggestive position, I'm sure you're a real devil between the sheets." Elena hissed, pushing her feet upwards and shoving him over her head as he somersaulted across the floor. Elena spun around, straddling his waist as she snatched the dagger from his fist, pointing towards his undead heart. "I guess this is goodbye Kol, I wouldn't say it was a pleasure." Kol pressed the dagger away from him, "All you Petrova women are the same, cold hearted vixens." Elena's blood boiled, she would never be associated as a Petrova if she had anything to do about it. She shoved a little harder as the wooden tip inched closer to his chest.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" she asked. "Not even close, I'm between a woman's legs aren't I?" he asked as she pushed and pushed feeling the dagger begin to give under the pressure. Just then she felt hands on top of hers, she looked up to see Caroline kneeling down beside her and using the provided strength finished the original off. Kol's face began to turn different shades of grey as black veins crept up his neck and curled around his features. "Thanks." Elena said, standing up and brushing herself off. "Whatever just help me get him down." Caroline said coldly as she moved over to Damon. Elena sighed, moving over to him as well as they both unpinned his legs and then on three, unpinned his hands as he slide down the wall. Caroline picked up his arm, slinging it over his shoulder as Elena mirrored her moves. They ascended the concrete stairs that Elena hadn't noticed before as they got to ground level Elena realized that they had been in the Lockwood cellar. They dragged Damon over to a tree as they set him down slowly, leaning him up against the trunk. Elena stood up to find Caroline gone, in that brief moment it had really hit her, she was actually all alone. And that hurt more than she ever thought it would.

….

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know I've been AWOL for months but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, but it's hard with school and real life kinda gets in the way from time to time, I'm sure you guys understand. Anyways, I'm working on updates along with a Christmas oneshot. I'd like to say you'll be seeing a lot of me, but I'm not entirely sure if I will be on here as often as I'd like to say. Winter breaks coming up so hopefully that'll give me some time to write. Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys. This will hopefully have more chapters to it; you'll just have to keep an eye open for updates. Let me know what you think and all that jazz. Any who, review please and I'll see you guys on my next update.

Stay Beautiful,

Marissa xo


	2. Please Forgive Me

Damon woke from his stupor as he groaned as he felt pain shoot up his arms and legs. He opened his eyes to find himself in the woods right outside of the Lockwood cellar. He heard a distinct muffled sound of someone crying as he looked around him to find Elena hunched over with her back to him. Her shoulders shook as she continued to cry, not yet noticing that she was no longer alone in the quiet dawn. His brows furrowed, wondering what could be making her cry. He looked down to his hands to find them bloody yet healed as he then looked to his legs to find gaping holes in both pant legs also bloody. He stood slowly as Elena froze, hearing movement behind her. "She knows." She whimpered, knowing he could hear her loud and clear. "Who knows what?" he asked, moving towards her. "Caroline, she knows about us. What we did." "You told her?" he asked, confused. "Kol knew, how I don't know but she knows and now she hates us, more so me then you." She said her face in her hands.

Damon hated to see Elena like this, but it wasn't exactly his place to comfort her. "I should probably go see her." He said, as he started to back away. "Go ahead, good luck, you'll need it. You didn't see her face Damon; she's never going to forgive me." Damon sighed, nodding his head even though she couldn't see it.

Elena waited to make sure he was gone before drying her tears and standing. She wasn't exactly sure of where to go, yet did at the same time. When she approached the Gilbert home, she just stood there. Unmoving she tried to reminisce but came up with nothing. She couldn't go inside because she had never been invited in. Now that Jeremy was gone, she had no way of returning home. Jeremy's death was not expected, but at least he hadn't suffered. Rebekah didn't just stop at killing her, but she went after her little brother too. Jeremy was just walking home from a friend's house when she blocked his path on the sidewalk, keeping him from getting home where she couldn't get him. She had pulled his ring off and snapped his neck before he could even blink, and to Elena that was probably the best death for him by a vampire, not pretty but fast and painless.

She took a deep breath as she kicked a rock, forgetting for a moment as it flew across the yard. She had only been a vampire for a few months now and for the most part was still getting used to things. She didn't want to stay long, didn't think the neighbors would notice but it was better safe than sorry. Everybody had thought Elena had died, and that's the way it had to be, there was no other way of explaining the car accident, Matt got out alive and she didn't. She headed down the street with her hood over her head and watched her feet walk along the sidewalk. She came across the Forbes' house just as Damon headed up their front steps to try and reason with Caroline. He knocked on the door, three quick taps as he stepped back and watched for movement on the other side. His eyes moved over the design of the glass paneled door as he noticed a blurred feminine figure from inside the house, heading down the hall to answer the door.

Caroline opened the door, looking bored yet her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She looked down each side of the street before her eyes would meet Damon's. Elena watched from the bushes across the street near the Madison's white picket fence. Damon shifted his weight to his other leg as Caroline took in a well needed breath. "What do you want Damon?" she asked, her voice hard and cold. "I needed to talk to you." He said, searching her eyes for something, anything that proved that she was still his Caroline. But there wasn't anything but anger. "Talk about what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Damon looked to the ground before speaking, "About what you found out last night, about me and Elena." Caroline nodded, biting her lip as she forced herself not to cry, "What much else is there to talk about, you slept with her and cheated on me." "It's not that simple." He whispered. "But isn't it?" she asked. "Nothing is ever that simple." He said as he continued, "I love you, but Elena was my first. My first love, my first everything, I grew up with her." Her lip trembled as she looked away and out towards the trees, "What about me? Was I not good enough? What made you shy away from me?" Damon sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry ok? You were good enough it's just; we got caught up in the moment. With blood and lust, adrenaline is something we vampires strive for, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that but I wouldn't betray you to get it." She spoke harshly, "I wanted to do those things with you, no one else." Damon couldn't take it anymore; his eyes welled up, "What about us?" he asked his voice scratchy. She began to giggle, the kind of giggle that makes everyone around you take a step back because they think you've gone nuts. "You honestly are asking that? We are done. Elena is done too; I don't want to see either of you for the rest of eternity. You two are perfect for each other in all your bad people glory. You are free Damon, from my overbearing claws." Then she shut the door in his face. Damon stepped away from her door and then down the steps as he slowly got back into his car and drove away.

Elena stood from her hiding place, her heart feeling like it had just been ripped in two as she sluggishly headed back to the only place she thought she was welcome, even though she might not be wanted there, especially after what had just happened. Elena walked the long paved driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house, hoping it was Anita who came to the door and not Damon. Anita was his house keeper, after Stefan left Damon felt like he needed company and what better company than a beautiful young Hispanic woman to take care of him. She didn't even knock on the door before it was opened by no other than Damon himself. She nodded her head, "Thank you." As she walked past him into the foyer she looked toward the kitchen, "Where's Anita?" she asked curiously. "I ate her." He said bitterly, not even caring about what she thought. "Oh." She breathed. She had seen that look in his eye only one other time and the aftermath was pretty ugly.

"I should probably just renovate this place and turn it into a hotel, have enough people knocking on my door as it is." He muttered as he headed back into the living room where his liquor cabinet was. Elena sighed, nothing she did now would mend his heart and nothing she did would win her best friend back. She headed up the stairs, hearing the old stairs creak beneath her feet as Damon shouted, "I should fix that too, don't want my guests falling through the floor." She continued to the end of the hall, finding an empty room to set her only bag of belongings down on the already made bed. Even though these spare rooms weren't used, Damon had still had Anita wash the sheets and make the beds, just in case. It was around noon and she could tell from the state Damon was in, he wasn't too far off from incoherent and becoming a blubbering idiot.


	3. I'm Sorry

Damon sat on the edge of the couch, swinging the decanter to and fro in his hand between his legs. He begun to sing, _"Oh Caroline, won't you be mine? Where have you gone? I'm tired of being alone." _Elena stepped into the room, "You just make that up or?" He smirked, "Yup, what's it to you?" he asked as she leaned back against the door frame. "Nothing, just wish someone would have done that for me." "Yeah well, life is just great isn't it?" She sighed, "They say it's supposed to be great and that you shouldn't waste days feeling like this but when you have an eternity to do so, you can spend a few days grieving." He nodded his head whilst pursing his lips, "Spending an eternity alone sounds appealing doesn't it?" "You don't have to be alone, there _will_ be other girls."

He smirked, "Yeah, but no one like Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes, "No offense but have you met her? I love her to death but she is as shallow as a kiddy pool." He stood up, clenching the tumbler in his hand as he gritted his teeth, "Don't talk about her that way." She raised her hands in surrender, backing up as he sat back down and went back to his alcoholic beverage. Elena tiptoed around him, not wanting to disturb him as she reached for a drink of her own. Pouring herself a glass, she leaned against the fireplace mantle, eyeing him down. "What is your problem anyway? It took two people to cheat and if I do recall, it was your idea." He shook his head in distaste, "Don't try to put it all on me, you didn't have to agree to it." "Blood got to both us, that's all it was." She reasoned. "If you keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll actually believe it." He mumbled.

Elena squinted her eyes, "What are you trying to say?" "I'm just saying that I'm a very good looking guy Elena, are you sure that night wasn't filled with pent up emotion?" She finished of her scotch, "You're an ass." "Thank you." Elena turned to face him once more after setting her glass down on the ledge, "What about you, anything other than a drunken mistake to you?" He pursed his lips, "Nope." "It was all just a misunderstanding then I presume." "Yup." He replied, popping the p once again. His eyes were glazed over and he reeked of booze.

Elena huffed, "I'm going to bed, call me when you wake up from this state you're in. I like you better when you didn't care enough." She stomped up the stairs as Damon waited for the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. He sighed, throwing the decanter against the fireplace as it smashed against the back and dripped down into the fire, making it waver. He ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't know what she wanted from him, whatever it was he wasn't exactly too sure if he wanted to.

Elena awoke the next morning to an empty house; Damon's bed looking like it was never slept in the night before. She sighed, knowing far too well that she was the one that would have to go scrape him off of the sidewalk. She called Matt to see if Damon was at the Grille only to find out he was never there. She growled as she then called Bonnie only to receive her voice mail, she was still ignoring her calls, Elena's transitioning shook her up and it was going to take some time getting used to, plus with Jeremy's death she was nowhere near recovery at this point.

Elena was getting real tired of having no one and the people that claimed that they were there for her weren't. She shrugged on her coat, grabbing her keys out of the bowl atop the little side table next to the front door. She would just have to take matters into her own hands.

…

She found Damon lying on a bench in the park, his leather jacket pulled up to cover his eyes. This was going to be fun Elena thought sarcastically. He looked like he was in a peaceful sleep but she couldn't just leave him here, he'll scare the children of Mystic Falls and we didn't want that.

"Damon, get up." She said slowly as he groaned before turning away from her and onto his side. She rolled her eyes, "Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the whole town, you'll be known as the town drunk, Ric would be so proud." He sat up quickly, "Don't _ever_ talk about Ric like that again." He glared daggers at her as she tried to help him stand, "Don't touch me." He hissed, moving out of her reach, "Just take me home." He grumbled, sliding into the front seat of her jeep. She climbed in beside him, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. "I loved him too Damon. I loved both of them." She said, glancing over at him quickly before returning her eyes to the road. He crossed his arms like a stubborn child in his drunken state, "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Not to get pity from you or anything but my entire family is dead, sorry if I don't understand how to love properly." He sighed, "That should give you all the more reason to be compassionate." "Well I'm not ok? Sometimes I just want to leave; somewhere people won't expect so much of me." She said, turning into the driveway. When she turned the car off they were still sitting there, Damon almost sober and Elena practically near tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "It's just, I act like I know what I'm doing but really I have no clue whatsoever I just go by instinct." "That's not entirely a bad thing; you honestly think I know what to do all the time? I don't." she concluded. "Fine, let's make a deal. If you don't expect anything from me, I won't expect anything from you." He said, looking her in the eye. "That's not such a good idea, but you think you won't expect anything from me, then deal." She agreed as they shook on. Who would've thought this idea would create such a bad thing in only a matter of weeks.


	4. We Are Never Getting Back Together

Elena left the boarding house, taking her time driving around town. The people she saw along the streets, doing their day to day things, they were people she knew. None of them knew she was alive; it was as if she was invisible. Sometimes she wished she was.

Damon struggled to stand as he stumbled over to the shower, he had a new idea in mind, it was time he went back to his old ways. After cleansing himself, he toweled off and got dressed, he had a big night ahead of him as he slid his leather jacket on over his shoulders to realize how much he had missed its comforting fit. He got into his car and began to drive towards his destination.

Elena headed back to the boarding house it was past midnight as she pulled into the garage. She had spent the day talking Matt's ear off as he went about cleaning tables at the Grille. Damon's car was parked beside hers as she climbed out of her car and headed into the old house. Club music was playing loudly from somewhere in the house, the bass vibrating the floors. She sighed heavily, dropping her purse and keys onto the kitchen counter. "Damon?!" she called out getting no response except for a loud bang. She moved towards the noise, finding Damon in a hoe sandwich in the middle of the parlor. He was grinding against them as he clung to a bottle of bourbon. "What is this a whore house now?" she asked as she turned off the stereo. Damon swiveled around to meet her eye as he slurred, "Elena, care to join?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked from him and then to the five slutty college girls strewn all over the couches and him. All of their necks were bitten into and their faces where caked in makeup.

Elena growled moving over towards the first victim, gripping her by her bare shoulders as she begun to compel her, "You will not remember any of this, if someone asks where you were tonight you tell them that you were at a party and got drunk, you're friends found you and brought you home." After the slut repeated it for her Elena went about the room repeating the same compelling order before standing in front of Damon as the last of the girls left the room and then the house, getting back into one of their cars and driving away.

Damon moved over to one of the couches, lying down and curling up on his side. "You can't just hide from this Damon; it's not going to go away. You're a grown man for Christ's sake! When will you come to your senses? Caroline wasn't right for you, she never was!" He growled, "Then who is then? You're stepping into something you should really keep your nose out of." He stood up, clenching his fists at his sides, as she continued, "Who cares, do you always have to be in love with someone? Don't you want to just have fun?" "That's what I was doing when you came home!" he snarled, aggravated. "That wasn't fun that was you falling back into the old Damon." "Well maybe I still am him Elena, I hurt Caroline, only someone heartless would hurt the one they loved." Elena began to seethe, "Give me a break! Caroline is not perfect, she is not a good person all the time! The fact that you put her on such a high pedestal makes me want to spit fire. She is judgmental and petty and rude, why are you so hung up on her?" "Because I love her." "You didn't always love her." Elena muttered, looking to her feet before positioning her gaze on the wall behind him. "Elena, are we really going to rehash what happened between us?" he asked, rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

"Why not? It's better than hearing about how in love you are with Caroline Fucking Forbes." "I get it, you're jealous." He accused, beginning to chuckle. Elena growled, "I am not jealous." "Well than why are you so angry about me being in love with someone else?" "Because you can't see how stupid you're being." He shook his head, turning smug. "You are so childish. You act all big and bad but in reality you're just as weak as Stefan." She bit out as all muse left his face. "You did not just say that." "What's the matter Damon, don't like being compared to your cowardly little brother?" he growled, "Take it back." "No." "Take it back." "No." "Take it back!" he yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you going to do about it Damon?" He flew into her chest, making them topple over the coffee table, breaking it as Elena landed on her back with Damon hovering over her. His lips were inches from hers. "Kiss me or kill me Damon, what will it be?" she asked, her eyes flicking to his lips and then back to his eyes.

He snarled, pulling her wrists above her head before pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as she clawed at his clothes, ripping them from his body before he pulled himself off of her, standing before her in tattered clothes, both of them breathing heavily. "No, this will not happen again." He growled, "After all it was you're demonic ways that got us in this mess to begin with." She sat up beginning to laugh, "My demonic ways? What are we in, Supernatural? Please if I wanted to get laid I could get a guy easily." "Than what do you want with me than?" he asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She bit out before stomping away, leaving the house and Mystic Falls for that matter as Damon stood there, his clothes hanging by strings on his body as he tried to make sense of it all.


	5. An Old Friend

Elena awoke her head pounding and her vision blurry as she tried to shield her eyes from the rays of sun shining through the window. She rolled over to find her hand brushing skin. She sat upright in bed to find a man, in a drunken slumber beside her naked from as far as she could tell from the sheet covering his waist. She looked down at herself, naked. She stood from her bed, looking around the room for her clothes which were hanging from every piece of furniture in the room. She gathered them in her hand, quickly tugging on her jeans and shirt as she slipped into her heels. The man rolled over in the bed as he was now lying on his back so she could see his face. "Shit." She knew he would be awake, there was no escaping without a snide comment, best to just get it over with she supposed as the sandy haired man opened his eyes and grinned at her, "Good morning my lovely." He spoke in his rich accent.

"Klaus." She nodded her head, hoping she could just leave. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, flexing his biceps as she rolled her eyes, "Well you know what they say, I got things to do and people to see." She chided as he nodded, "Yes well I do believe we made a deal last night and even though we both had our share of drinks, we both know what that deal was." He leaned back on his hands as Elena shifted from one foot to the other. She thought for a moment, not quite sure what he was talking about until, "Oh." He smirked, "Oh is right, and unless you can't do that for me, well there are always those wonderful things you did last night." "I was drunk." She tried to reason. "Yes well you aren't right now are you?" he asked. "I don't know where Stefan is." She muttered.

"Well then that's a shame, but Elena as much as you are beautiful I need my dose of men once in a while." She nodded, she knew Klaus was bi, it was the first thing he made clear when he met someone. Stefan would always be Klaus' eternal love. "And what if I find him and he doesn't want you?" she asked warily. "Of course he'll want me, who wouldn't?" Elena edged towards the door as Klaus called after her, "I do think you deserve one for the road don't you?" he asked as her hand gripped the door knob. She refused to turn around at him as she said, "No I'm quite alright, I think I got it all out of my system last night." She could feel his eyes on her back as she heard him chuckle, "Yes well I didn't." Elena turned around slowly, "Now come over here love, it's not going to suck itself." Elena growled, not being able to see a way out of it, even though she was strong Klaus was stronger, after all he _is_ the one who turned her and Damon both.

….

Damon shrugged on his jacket, his new plans in order. He was going to go to Caroline's and beg for her back, and then he would go to the Grille and get wasted, then return to the boarding house for a good drunken rest. He grabbed his car keys as he headed out to his car, climbing in and backed out of the driveway, speeding down the road only to make a sharp turn at the end of the dirt path that led up to the boarding house. He drove right past the Forbes figuring it was just a waste of time anyhow; she would never take him back.

Damon entered the Grille seeing as it was only eleven and no one was really in there yet; the place didn't really get full until happy hour. He set himself down at his regular seat at the bar, when the bar tender came over. "Can I get you anything?" she asked as Damon didn't even bother looking at her face but more so her boobs which read Andie. "2 bourbons and a scotch please." He said as she walked away. He turned to survey the room, there were a group of guys by the pool table and a group of what appeared to be bride's maids sitting in the far corner in Elena's booth. He turned back around, receiving his drinks as he slid one drink across the bar to a light brown haired man who caught it without turning to look at him. "What are you doing here Stefan?" Damon asked, returning to his drink.

Stefan took a gulp of the scotch before speaking, "Got bored of New York." He said simply. "And where is Katherine?" Damon asked, knowing fully well who he was partying with in the city. "In the ladies room with her friend Rebekah, you know how women get when they want to talk." "I suppose so. How is she these days?" he asked, not really wanting to tell Stefan anything that had happened whilst he was gone. "Oh same old devious bitch." "And you love her?" Damon asked, not exactly surprised, after all it had always been Stefan. He nodded, shifting on his stool as the door to the bathrooms opened and two women came out giggling. Katherine was strutting towards them with a cute blonde in tow. "Hello Damon." Katherine said as he smiled before looking over to her friend, "I'm Damon." He said, sticking out his hand. The blonde grinned in turn and said with a sexy Australian accent, "I know who you are."

Damon took back his hand, "Fair enough. Listen baby bro, she-devil, I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do, like wallow away in a drunken stupor." He stood, getting ready to leave when Rebekah grabbed his hand, pulling him back, "Don't go, the fun has just begun." He raised a brow as he looked to Stefan and Katherine, who weren't even looking at them, before turning back to Rebekah, "Listen, I just got out of a relationship and I-" she smiled, cutting him off, "No worries, no strings attached." She then leaned in, their lips just barely touching as she whispered, "Don't think, just feel." He could work with that; he could totally work with that.

In ten minutes flat, he had the blonde pinned beneath him on his bed. She squealed in delight as he pulled his shirt over his head as she helped him unbuckle his jeans. He had no clue when Elena would be back, and quite frankly he couldn't care less. It would be her problem if she walked in on them, not his. After all, he had nothing to hide, they weren't together and they never would be.

…

Elena parked her car out front as she headed into the boarding house, shutting the door behind her and setting her bag on the counter and her keys into the little glass bowl next to the door. She slipped out of her heels and headed off in search of a nice blood bag to quench her thirst. After drinking down a bag of B+, she shut the lid to the fridge and stood up straight, throwing the empty bag into the over flowing trash. She shook her head in disbelief, apparently she had to do everything around here, it seemed that overnight Damon went back to his careless ways and Elena had fallen into Alaric's place. Alaric was Damon's deceased drinking buddy; he had died over night from alcohol poisoning. She emptied the trash, carrying it out to the curb before she headed back inside.

That's when she heard it, a quiet moaning. She rolled her eyes as she headed up to her room, where she could still hear it. A breathy moan came out of his fuck buddy along with some sort of accent, calling his name in such a dramatic way. She could only imagine what she looked like, probably beautiful if he actually took the time to take her to his room. He saved the change of scenery only for the special ones. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she rolled onto her side, holding the pillow over her face so tight that if she was human she would suffocate. She heard a grunt and then the bed stopped hitting the wall. The door to his room opened, "Bye Damon, be sure you call me if you need me." "Oh I will." She heard him say, she could practically hear the smirk that was no doubt on his face at the moment. She waited for the front door to shut before going back out into the hallway.

She walked past his room, the door open to him lying on his bed, the blanket covering his waist as he rested on his arms and smirked at her. "I hope you're happy." Elena said, trying to get through to him. "Oh I am very satisfied, she's a good romp." He said, making himself chuckle. "You knew I was here." She said. "And you could have left; you heard that I had company." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Klaus is back." his eyes widened slightly before returning to his carefree posture, "And?" "Just thought you'd like to know, considering what had happened the last time you saw him." "That's none of your business." She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, just because you two were fighting over me doesn't mean it's any of my business." "I'm getting a shower." He said standing up, letting it all hang out for her to see. She looked away, disgusted with him. "And that wasn't an invitation." He said before shutting the door in her face.


End file.
